I'll Have A Blue Christmas Without You
by Midnight113
Summary: Troy's an airline pilot and has been working nonstop for almost a week. With the holiday season fast approaching, Gabriella's afraid he won't make it home in time for Christmas this year. T&G Oneshot.


**I'll Have a Blue Christmas Without You © Midnight113. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own High School Musical or have any affiliation to it.**

**Synopsis: **

**Troy's an airline pilot and has been working nonstop for almost a week. With the holiday season fast approaching, Gabriella's afraid he won't make it home in time for Christmas this year. T&G Oneshot.**

**_A warning to all potential thieves, this work is copyright 2011 Midnight113._** **_I'll Have a Blue Christmas Without You is completely the work and property of Midnight113, to reproduce under any other name is theft!_**

* * *

**I'll Have a Blue Christmas Without You**

**"~*~"**

**"-"**

**'-'**

_I'll have a Blue Christmas without you _

_I'll be so blue thinking about you _

_Decorations of red on a green Christmas tree _

_Won't be the same dear, if you're not here with me _

The fire was slowly dying, simmering as the remaining light reflected on the hearth. It flickered, casting its warmth on the sleeping cat that was sprawled out in front of it. The crackling was the only sound in the quiet room besides Gabriella's steady breathing. She laid curled up under her throw on the couch only a few feet from the fire, her book long forgotten as sleep overcame her. An empty mug of peppermint hot chocolate sat abandoned on the side table. The multi-colored lights located on the fresh scented pine tree, twinkled against the white porcelain from the corner of the dark room.

It was well past midnight now on Christmas Eve and Gabriella had tried her best to wait up, hoping to see her husband that night. He had phoned her earlier in the day to explain that the weather had been atrocious in New York and that the likelihood of him making it home in time to spend Christmas morning with his family wasn't looking too good. She felt her eyelids weighing her down as her body succumbed to its fatigue and drifted into slumber. Her dreams filled with hopes of Troy's return.

* * *

For the past seven years, Troy Bolton has been a airline pilot for a respectable domestic airliner. Once the company had started offering international flights, Troy found himself working longer and harder hours every week. He was grateful for the opportunity of being able to fly all over the world. Even though he only stayed in certain locations for so long to refuel or spend the night at an airport hotel and thus never really had a chance to properly explore his destinations. The major downside to his job besides being underpaid, was the sometimes unbearable amounts of time he had to spend away from his family.

He lived a modest life in the suburban region of Albuquerque, New Mexico where he had grown up as a child. He left for school to receive his certificate in aviation. He loved flying and had decided at an early age that it was something he wanted to do with his life. He met his wife, Gabriella Montez while they were still attending East High School. She was a stunning creature in his eyes, her beauty matched that of the early morning sky from his cockpit thirty thousand feet above the air. Troy had always told her that too but she never believed him. The two things that he loved most in life complimented each other perfectly in his eyes.

He had been in an unexpected layover due to the weather once he'd made it out of Heathrow Airport and gotten back into the United States. He was currently sitting at a bar in JFK, anxiously awaiting the go ahead from his crew so he could board his plane and get back home. Damn the Nor'easter that was currently keeping him from flying out of there.

He stared at the depressing television screen located over the liquor along the wall and sighed. Why did the bartender have to keep the weather channel on, torturing him with the constant reminder that the storm apparently had no intention of going anywhere anytime soon.

"Excuse me, Miss?" Troy motioned to the blond woman who was pouring drinks for a few patrons that had just arrived and taken up a couple bar stools on the other side of the counter.

The woman looked over her shoulder regarding him with a smile and after placing a couple glasses of vodka down for the couple, turned to approach him.

"Another?" She questioned already reaching for his glass to refill.

"Actually no, I was wondering if you could change the channel?" He asked her while motioning with his head towards the screen that was showing the amount of snow and hail that was invading the East Coast at that moment.

"Sure… here you go." She placed the remote in front of him as he thanked her. "So what's the problem, the weather getting you down?" She began conversing.

Troy let out another deep sigh as he switched the channel to the local sports station, finding contentment in watching a basketball game instead while he waited. "Let's just say this storm is destroying my plans." He mumbled while taking a sip of his beer.

"Let me guess, you're trying to get home to the Mrs.?" The lady spoke as Troy nodded.

"Yup, I just flew in from London and now I'm stuck here until my airliner gives me the green light. They grounded my plane a couple hours ago." He spoke.

"Where you headed?" She wondered.

"Albuquerque."

She let loose a low whistle. "You still have a long ways to go. Were you in London for business or for pleasure?" She grabbed a couple glasses and started drying them with a towel as she conversed with him.

"I'm actually a pilot so I guess you could say work. I didn't get to do much though. Just refueled and turned right back around, I was trying to beat the storm but I got radioed halfway back saying that I wasn't going to be able to take off from here until the storm passes." He shook his head sadly.

"That sucks. A lot of people are stuck here right now though waiting for flights to be rerouted, trying to get back home in time for tomorrow morning. I feel bad for 'em but I can't really relate seeing as I have no one to go home to." She shrugged.

"Really? Not even a cat?" Troy joked.

"Nope, nobody."

"Where do you live?"

"A few miles north of here. Got the job because of the great benefits of working in an airport." She informed him with a smile.

"Ha, yeah." Troy finished off his beer.

"Want another?" She questioned him with a quirk of her eyebrow.

"Nah, I'm good. Thanks. I think I'll go call my wife again, I just got off the phone with her an hour ago with the bad news and I figured I might as well call and wish her a Merry Christmas since it's after midnight there right now." Troy went to stand.

"No don't do that… if you do that then your just putting that negative energy out into the world. You're giving up hope and giving into the fact that you're still going to be stuck here all night."

"Well that's because I probably am."

"Don't think like that. Believe me, you'll regret it if by some miracle you do get out of here and make it home in time for Christmas morning."

"Why would I regret it again?" He wondered.

"Because silly, your wife doesn't want you to wish her Merry Christmas over the phone, she wants you to be there in person with her, holding her and kissing her. You know, all that couple stuff."

Troy chuckled. "Yeah, I guess your right. If I'm still here in the morning though, I'm going to call her."

"As you should, but for now be optimistic." The blond nodded happy with herself.

"Thanks Miss." Troy smiled and then noticed his co-pilot out of the corner of his eye approaching him. "Hey man, any news."

"Nope, still grounded. But the airliner wants to give you a different co-pilot and send me out to Michigan in the morning before they send be back home. Just my luck too." Chad Danforth shook his head, his large Afro bouncing back and forth as the blond regarded him with an intense gaze.

"Can I get you anything Sir?" She spoke up getting his attention. Chad's eyes beamed at her, a confident smirk playing on his lips as he trailed his eyes over her body slowly.

"Maybe." He shamelessly stated causing Troy to roll his eyes.

"That's my cue to leave." He jumped down from his stool and pulled out his wallet. "How much do I owe you?"

"Eh… it's on the house. It is Christmas right?" She waved him off as he looked at her.

"You're sure?"

"Don't worry about it." She looked over at Chad and smirked. "You on the other hand are definitely going to have to pay for my services."

"My pleasure, I'm in the… giving mood after all with it being that time of year and everything." Chad's voice was suggestive as he leaned across the counter to get closer to the blond.

"And on that note, I'll see you later man." Troy waved.

"Dude, where you going?" Chad looked over his shoulder to address his friend.

"Bathroom and then I'm going to try and find a chair to sleep in. It was nice talking to you Miss…?"

"Evans, Sharpay Evans." The blond nodded. "I hope you get home in time for Christmas Troy." She smiled genuinely and then turned back to Chad.

"Hey… how did you know my name?" Troy wondered as he backed up a little more away from them.

"Uh… it's on you uniform Captain Bolton." She pointed at his little wings and smiled.

"Oh… right." He waved and disappeared but not before hearing another one of Chad's smooth pick-up lines. Troy turned his head quickly when he heard a loud _smack _echo through the quiet terminal and had to suppress his laughter as seeing Chad rubbing his cheek sheepishly. His shook his head and disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

It was now almost seven in the morning as the warm light started to shine in through the window directly onto Gabriella's face. Her body stirred from the contact as her eyes slowly opened to assess what it was. Lifting her head off the couch, she rubbed at her sore neck mumbling to herself about what a bad sleeping idea that was. Looking over at the end of the couch she smiled warmly at Whiskers, her calico colored cat.

"Good morning Whiskers, did you sleep as well I as did?" Gabriella joked still rubbing her neck as the cat blinked tiredly at her before meowing. "You did?" She giggled, running her hand along the cats ears and neck listening to her purr in delight. "Alright, time to get up. I still have some presents to wrap before it gets to late and I have to put some stuff in the stockings too before I forget." She rattled off.

Stretching her arms above her head, Gabriella yawned giving the side of her head a scratch as she rose to her feet. The fire was completely out now, but the lights on the tree still remained, blinking away as she stared mystified by the lights. She watched Whiskers yawn and stretch herself as she hopped off the couch and ran to the kitchen. Gabriella shook her head as she folded the throw and placed it across the couch. Checking her cell phone on the side table for any missed calls or text messages. She frowned when she saw that she had one text from Troy that said he was still stuck in JFK but the text came in around midnight so she had no idea what was going on with him.

She stood silently and listened intently for any sounds in the house that would have revealed that he had in fact made it home in time for Christmas but her frown only deepened when she was met with silence.

Grabbing her empty mug, she walked through the house to the kitchen where Whiskers had busied herself cleaning her paws on the floor rug. Lowering the mug gently into the sink, she began rinsing it to place in the dishwasher. After finishing with her task, Gabriella heard a sound come from upstairs and halted her movements. She listened, waiting patiently as her hopes skyrocketed but when she heard the soft pattering footsteps, her excitement soon died.

She smiled anyway as the large Retriever entered the kitchen, its tail wagging at seeing Gabriella awake and functioning.

"Hey boy, did I wake you?" She grabbed the large dog's head and shook it back and forth playfully as its tongue lolled out to the side happily. "He's not here is he?" Gabriella questioned the old dog and sighed when it whimpered at her. "Didn't think so." She smiled sadly, letting go of the dogs head as it trotted over to Whiskers nudging the cat out of the way of his water bowl. The cat hissed at the intrusive old dog but refused to move from her spot on the rug.

"Whiskers, how many times have I told you to be nice to Bently?" She scolded the feline as it ignored her and continued on with its task of licking its paws clean.

Bently just wagged his tail and stepped over Whiskers not caring that she was in the way. Gabriella laughed watching them. When her and Troy got married they discussed the issue of her having a cat and him a dog when they moved into their house. Troy had joked saying that Bently would sure enough eat little Whiskers but five years later, she was still in tact. Bently was the sweetest Golden Retriever that Gabriella has ever known and she knew that in time the two animals would grow to love each other. Though sometimes she had her doubts, as did Troy. But so far the two animals were like an old married couple. She picked on him and he teased her. Bently always wanted to play but never fully understood that she was just a cat and would rather groom herself all day and scratch posts for fun than play with a ball and drool all over the place.

"Come on Bently, go to the bathroom and then when your done the two of you can watch while I wrap a couple last minute items." She motioned for Bently to go outside as she opened the back door. The old dog waddled past her out into the cold as he trotted though the snow that was lightly covering the grass. Gabriella rolled her eyes as he ran around exploring. After a few minutes she whistled for him to come back inside, making sure his feet were dried off first before he trailed snow into the house.

"Alright you, come on." She rubbed his head and motioned for them to follow her into the living room as she grabbed some tape and scissors off the counter.

* * *

Slowly, Troy opened the front door. Taking a step inside, he placed his rolling carry-on next to the door. Peering around the quiet house, he furrowed his eyebrows suspiciously and shut the door behind him. He listened while clicking the lock in place, the house was fully decorated for the Holidays and just as beautiful as Gabriella had always made it. The garland was wrapped around the banister leading up to the second floor and the large wreath on the dining room window caught his attention. It wasn't there when he had left four days ago. Troy quietly took his jacket off and hung it in the closet. He moved further into the house, looking around for any sign of his wife. Turning into the family room, he smiled. There was Gabriella, fast asleep on the couch with Bently laying next to her on the floor and Whiskers curled up at her feet.

The moment the old dog saw his master, he rose to his feet and wobbled over to him. Troy bent down to the dogs level and grabbed his head. "Hey boy, did you take care of them while I was gone?" Bently wagged his tail happily while Troy scratched behind his ears. "Good dog."

Troy got up off his knees and walked over to the couch. Whiskers looked up and jumped off the large sofa to give Troy room to sit down. Quietly, he leaned over her sleeping body. Grabbing the throw and placing it over his wife, he pushed her forward slightly. Troy nestled himself in behind her trying to not wake her. Settling in, he listened to her moan quietly in her sleep and then relax against him. Dangling his arm across her abdomen, he pulled her closer and nuzzled his head into the back of her neck. Feeling tired himself, he closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of having his wife in his arms again after being gone for days.

* * *

Gabriella shifted in her sleep, turning over so her back was to the fire. She felt warm breathing against her face and assumed it was either Whiskers or Bently, probably the latter. Keeping her eyes shut, she reached towards him while mumbling, "What have I told you about being on the couch?" She asked the dog rhetorically.

"Don't know, maybe you should remind me?"

Gabriella's eyes remained shut, her eyebrows furrowing. When did Troy's dog suddenly sound like Troy? Peeling her eyes open , Gabriella stared at Troy's ocean blue eyes studying hers. He smiled wide, "Merry Christmas Baby."

Gabriella stared at him for a moment, before springing backwards in shock. Before Troy could wrap his arms around her, she went flying back off the couch and landed on her butt.

"Whoa!" Troy shot up. "Gabi, you okay?"

Gabriella's eyes focused and then dazed over. "TROY!" She shouted. Chuckling, he held out his hand and helped her up. She immediately took his hand and placed her leg on the couch, successfully straddling his torso. "You're home! You're actually here!" She exclaimed excitingly as she began placing kisses all over his smiling face. Troy ran his fingers over her gray sweatpants and up her thighs, keeping his grip firm so she wouldn't fall.

"I know." He nodded, trying his best to keep up with her assault. His lips meeting hers with the same passion and urgency.

Gabriella cupped Troy's face, eagerly planting light kisses across his cheek bones, nose and chin. "I can't believe you made it, I was afraid you were going to miss Christmas." She whispered against his lips. Troy opened his eyes slightly and looked up at her from his position frowning.

"Me too, I don't know how it happened. That storm wasn't supposed to disappear until tomorrow but somehow, it cleared up enough for me to get off the ground." He informed her.

Nuzzling her nose against Troy's, Gabriella smiled. "Well I'm glad."

Troy leaned back against the cushions, getting more comfortable. "How you doing? Did you sleep last night" Troy asked, his voice concerned as he eyed his wife.

Nodding, Gabriella rubbed her hands along his arms. "Yeah, I slept just fine." She rubbed the back of her head and smiled sheepishly. "After I waited up a couple hours for you, I finally fell asleep and I guess I passed out again about an hour ago."

Troy gave her a once over with his critical eye. "You shouldn't have waited up for me Baby, I told you I didn't think I was going to make it in last night."

"I know, but I wanted to. Don't blame me for missing my husband and wanting him home for Christmas." She pouted. "Besides, I thought I might catch a glimpse of jolly old St. Nick." She teased, causing Troy's face to crack into a smile as he laughed at her.

"Okay, you win." He gave in, not being able to stay upset with her for long. He brought his hands up behind her back, trailing his fingers up her shirt against her bare skin. She jumped at the cold sensation and squealed.

"Don't do that, your hands are freezing!" She complained, lifting herself up and trying to grab his hands.

Bently came running over to them, barking happily as he shoved his head in between them demanding attention. Troy laughed and gave the dog a pat on the head. Gabriella leaned back on her haunches, still straddling Troy's chest and giggled. "I think he's trying to vie for your attention as well."

Troy shook his head. "Did you miss me Bud? Of course you did. Nobody can ever replace you in my heart."

"Hey!" Gabriella slapped his chest lightly. Bently licked his hand real quick and then disappeared into the foyer.

Troy laughed. "Except Whiskers." Gabriella went to slap him again but he grabbed her hand and stopped her. Bringing her knuckles up to his lips, he trailed them along her skin and smirked.

"I missed you Gabi." He whispered against her skin, his eyes finding hers.

Leaning into him, she laid down on his chest and wrapped her arms around him. Turning her head to the side, she rested her head on his chest and listened to his heartbeat. Smiling wide, she nodded. "I missed you too… so much." She sighed against his shirt. "Why couldn't you be a teacher or something. At least then you'd be home more."

Troy gave a sad laugh. "Babe, you know I hated high school. Why would I ever want to go through that again."

Giving him a sad pout she nodded. "True. I don't even know how you passed your aviator's test."

"I must be one lucky guy huh?" He laughed, rubbing her back in a circular motion. "Don't worry Honey, it's going to get easier. I promise. Plus, my boss agreed to give me a whole month off in February." Gabriella lifted her head to stare into his deep blue eyes.

"Seriously?" She asked in disbelief.

Troy smiled and nodded. "Yup"

"Oh Troy!" She wrapped her arms around his neck and peppered kisses all over his face. "I love you." She mumbled against his lips.

Just as Troy was about to respond, a loud, long cry echoed through the house. Gabriella smirked as Troy's eyes moved upward to stare at the ceiling. "Looks like someone knows their Daddy's home." He commented with a smile.

"I can't believe she stayed asleep this long. She must take after you." Gabriella rolled her eyes, placing one last peck to Troy's lips and then slowly got up off him.

Troy sluggishly moved, pulling himself up off the couch and yawning with a stretch. "You bet she does, us Boltons have to stick together." Troy pulled Gabriella to him and wrapped her in a hug. "Don't you agree, Mrs. Bolton?" He kissed her head and then smiled as the crying escalated. "Now that, she got from you." He teased, turning and walking to the stairs as Gabriella pouted playfully following after him.

He climbed the steps two at a time and opened the bedroom door, peeping in through the crack. "Hello?" Troy knocked and smiled as he walked in staring at the little girl standing in her crib. The baby rubbed her eyes, focusing her gaze straight at the door and then squealed.

"Daddy!" She held her hands out waiting for him to pick her up. Her stuffed penguin now forgotten on the floor.

"Hi baby girl."

Troy leaned over into the crib and picked his daughter up, "Hi Valerie. Have you been good for Mommy while I was gone?" He asked his two year old.

"Yeah!" She replied happily.

"I missed you so much Sweetie. I love you… Merry Christmas baby girl." Troy nuzzled his nose against her cheek as he cooed. Gabriella came up behind them, wrapping her arms around Troy and resting her head against his back as he cuddled their daughter.

"She's so big, she looks like she grew a whole foot while I've been gone." He commented. Gabriella laughed.

"She probably did, she's been growing like a plant for the past month."

"I feel like I'm missing so much. Maybe I should-"

"Don't… you love your job and it's apart of who you are. I would hate to see you give it up." She rubbed his shoulders and whispered against his shirt. "It's okay."

"Yeah! Okay!" Valerie shouted at them, clapping her hands together.

Troy smiled. "Okay, little Missy. You ready to see what Santa brought you?" He asked her and she started squealing all over again. "Alright, let's go."

Gabriella patted her husband's back as he walked out of the room. "I'll make some coffee, I think we both need it."

* * *

Sitting beneath the Christmas tree, Troy and Valerie were in the midst of opening her presents while Gabriella sat sipping her coffee across from them.

Valerie ripped the Santa Claus paper in half and smiled as her eyes lit up. "Wow!"

"Wow." Troy repeated, "What is it?" He asked helping her remove the paper.

"A doll." She told him. "Open it Daddy! Open it, open it." She chanted.

Chuckling, he set her on the ground and took the box. "Okay sweetie."

After removing the doll from the box and handing it to Valerie, Troy got up and moved over to the foyer.

"Where you going?" Gabriella asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

Troy reappeared a second later with a small box in his hand. Sitting down next to Gabriella on the floor, he rested his back against the couch and crossed his legs. He held out the little box in front of her, smiling when Gabriella eyed it curiously.

"What's this" She asked.

"Your gift. Here, take it." He instructed.

"Troy, having you home is more than enough of a gift for me. You didn't have to buy me anything." She placed her coffee next to her on the carpet and shuffled the small box in her hands.

"Shhh, just open it."

Gabriella stuck her tongue out at him and slowly ripped the paper open. Placing the paper on the side, she opened the black velvet box and gasped. "Troy… what?"

"Will you marry me… again?" She turned and looked at him in shock, desperately trying to clear her blurry vision of tears.

"Really?" Troy nodded, getting up so he was on his knee next to her.

"Yes, I want to renew our vows. I think it's the perfect thing to do since our anniversary is coming up and everything. What do you - Whoa!" Troy didn't get to finish his sentence since Gabriella was already flinging herself into his arms.

"Yes, I love that idea. It sounds perfect." She kissed him passionately. "This ring is gorgeous Troy, where did you get it?"

"In London, at the airport. I saw the amber stones and thought about you." He kissed her forehead. "Do you like it?"

"I love it you fool, thank you so much!"

"Next time I go to London I'm taking you guys with me." He informed her with a smile. "I hope you don't mind." He teased.

"Not at all." She smirked. Just then, Bently came bounding over, and licked their faces one at a time. "Ew, Bently you big lug. You have dog breath." Gabriella pushed his head away but he wouldn't leave her alone.

"I think he's upset I left him out. Sorry buddy, you can't come with us." Whiskers hopped down from the couch, seeking her own attention from the two. Purring contently, the cat rubbed up against Gabriella's leg as she scratched behind her ears. Valerie hopped up from the floor, done with playing and approached them.

"Mama, me too?"

Gabriella and Troy barked in laughter. "Yes you too Silly Goose." Troy rubbed her black curls affectionately.

"YAY! Mama, Daddy… gifts."

"Gifts? You want to open more gifts?"

"Yeah." She nodded.

"Okay." Troy agreed.

"How about we let Daddy open one huh?" Gabriella asked their daughter.

"Yeah!"

"Alright." Gabriella smiled, getting up to grab a package out from under the tree. Troy grabbed Valerie from behind and pulled her onto his lap. Kissing the side of her head, he blew a raspberry on her cheek and smiled at the loud giggles that erupted through the room.

Gabriella sat down next to them grinning and handed Troy the box. "Want to help me open it?" He asked Valerie who shook her head excitingly. "Okay."

They ripped the paper open together and took the lid off the box. Troy smiled at the cute frame inside and then studied the photograph. He stared at the fuzzy picture placed on the inside and narrowed his eyes. Valerie pointed at the picture and shouted. "Baby!"

Troy's face immediately changed into shock as he turned his full attention on Gabriella. "What?"

Sheepishly she smiled and gave a nervous chuckle. "Uh… surprise."

Valerie clapped her hands excitingly and announced, "Santa brought a baby!"

Troy never once removed his eyes from Gabriella's, his face remaining expressionless as he repeated the words. "Santa brought a baby… Santa, baby." Troy finished lamely.

Gabriella watched him nervously, wringing her hands together as she waited for him to fully comprehend what it all meant. "Troy?"

"Oh my God." He looked over at Gabriella. "I'm going to be a father… again?" Gabriella nodded slowly, preparing to speak but was cut off by the loud 'whooping' he shouted into the quiet room. Standing, Troy picked Valerie up in his arms and tossed her into the air playfully causing Bently to howl happily at the excitement being emitted off of everyone. Giggling hysterically, Valerie's laughter became contagious and soon Gabriella face had lost all its worry and instead formed a smile as Troy continued to twirl their daughter around the room.

"You're going be a big sister Val, how does that sound?" He asked, halting his movements to get a better look at her.

"Great!" She blurted.

"Fantastic!" Troy agreed and then set her down on the carpet watching as she ran to Bently and began playing with him. Whiskers simply meowed from her spot near the fire and then flopped over on her side contently.

Troy shook his head, turning his gaze to Gabriella who was still sitting silently on the ground. "Is this for real?" He whispered, holding his hand out towards her waiting for her to take it.

Gabriella grabbed hold of his offered hand and hoisted herself up on her feet. "Yes." She nodded as Troy wrapped his arms around her. "You're not, angry right?"

"Angry? Are you kidding Baby? I'm over the moon right now." He cupped her face gently, his fingers tracing her cheek bones and soft contours of skin. "I love you, you've just made this Christmas all that more memorable."

Gabriella scoffed through her happy tears and placed her hands on Troy's biceps. "I'm so happy you made it home in time for me to give you your gift properly."

Troy leaned in, skimming his lips right below her eye and then along her jaw. "Ditto." He mumbled against her skin causing her to giggle. Troy turned his head and stared at the ultrasound picture that was neatly framed and grinned. "You know what this means right?" Gabriella looked up at him quizzically. "Bently's going to have to vie for even more attention." Troy grinned as the dog barked at hearing his name. "And we might need to get a bigger house too." Troy added thoughtfully.

Valerie giggled and then ran over to her parents, pulling on Troy's pant leg. "Daddy, can we open more presents, please!" She pleaded with him, her large brown doe eyes blinking up at him innocently.

Troy laughed as Gabriella pulled him closer and tightened her hug. her smile growing as she watched their daughter pull on his pant leg. "Sure thing baby girl and then after I'll make us some chocolate chip pancakes and we can go outside and play in the snow before it all melts. How's that sound?"

"YAY!" She hopped around the living room happily, Bently right next to her wagging his tail.

Troy kissed Gabriella's forehead affectionately and smiled. "It's good to be home." To which she simply agreed with a nod of her head, burying herself deeper into Troy's embrace.

"It sure is." Gabriella replied softly, happy to have him home for the Holidays and happy to know they were extending their family and he was more than okay with it. "Merry Christmas Troy."

Turing his head to the side, he placed a gentle kiss to her lips and smiled. "Merry Christmas Gabi."

* * *

**A/N: Hope that was okay, just some much needed fluff. I know, I'm writing a lot of it lately but that's just because I think we all need it right now. Happy Holidays everyone! **


End file.
